Être Humain
by LadySade
Summary: PoV de Mustang lors d'une  enquête  d'un des perso de Rédemption. A considérer comme un bonus. Yaoi.


Être Humain.

PoV de Mustang lors d'une « enquête » d'un des perso de Rédemption. A considérer comme un bonus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - O - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Enfin seul. Hawkeye était partie, emportant les autres. Soudain, alors qu'enfin Mustang pensait pouvoir se reposer, cesser de se torturer, la source de toutes ses frayeurs entra dans son bureau.

_Pas maintenant... Pitié..._

_Pas encore cette rage et cette tristesse dans ses yeux d'or._

_Edward, je t'en supplie laisse moi... _

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça. _

_Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu m'en veux ? _

_Qu'ai-je encore bien pu faire pour que tu me regardes comme ça ? _

_Pourtant..._

_Oui. Je sais. _

_Pardonne-moi de te mentir. _

_Mais il ne faut pas que tu saches... _

_Pas ça. Ni le reste d'ailleurs. _

_Oh... Edward... Laisse-moi juste te toucher une dernière fois..._

Le colonel s'approcha du garçon, plantant ses prunelles noires dans l'ambre doré. Celle-ci semblait encore plus froide que lors de leur confrontation. Edward avait crié. Hurlé. Puis, plus rien... Juste dit qu'il savait...

_Et pas une seconde je n'ai pensé que tu parlais d'elle... _

_J'ai tout de suite su que tu parlais de lui... _

_Comment toi tu l'a appris, je m'en suis moqué._

_Je m'en moque toujours..._

_J'ai juste pleuré._

_Tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça._

_J'en avais besoin..._

_Ça m'a fait du bien._

_Tu as appelé ça du chantage._

_Et tu avais raison..._

_J'ai trop d'ambition. _

_Et, dès le premier jour, alors que tu n'étais plus qu'une petite chose brisée, en voyant ton regard si dur derrière leurs brumes, j'ai su que je voudrais te posséder._

_M'en veux-tu, Edward ?_

Les yeux restèrent de marbre. L'adulte glissa une main sur la joue encore ronde. Il lui souleva doucement le menton, plongeant dans cette chaleur si froide. Il en frissonna.

_Est-ce possible d'avoir l'air aussi innocent avec cette lueur au fond du regard ?_

_Tu n'es plus innocent..._

_Tu ne l'étais déjà plus quand je t'ai trouvé, moitié d'enfant au si lourd péché._

_Tu l'étais encore un peu moins quand tu es venu t'engager._

_Tu ne l'étais presque plus quand je t'ai pris, ici..._

_Et maintenant ?_

_As-tu encore un peu d'innocence pour moi, Edward ?_

Le regard se fit méchant, presque dédaigneux, faisant reculer le Colonel. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur les jeunes lèvres.

_Edward..._

_Est-ce bien toi ?_

_Es-tu si en colère contre moi ?_

_Qu'as-tu ? Pourquoi..._

L'enfant accula l'adulte contre le bureau, le faisant buter contre. Celui-ci en fit simplement le tour, cherchant à se réfugier derrière lui. Mais le jeune fauve ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, le forçant à s'y allonger, déchirant l'uniforme rageusement.

_Tu veux te venger de moi...?_

_Je comprends..._

Le colonel se laissa faire. Devant un signe de tête du blond, il enleva lui même sa veste et sa chemise, se faisant repousser dès qu'il essaya d'approcher les lèvres de son subordonné.

_Laisse-moi t'embrasser..._

Une gifle claqua.

_Tu... tu m'as frappé ?_

_Je... Je suppose que je l'ai mérité..._

_Pourquoi arrives-tu encore à me rendre faible ?_

_Je... Non ! Je ne veux pas !_

_Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça..._

Le garçon tira sur les jambes musclées du Colonel, le ramenant à lui de force alors qu'il se débattait pour le fuir. Mais c'était trop tard... D'une poussée, il s'introduit dans son supérieur, prenant un malin plaisir à le faire crier. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déshabiller.

_Pourquoi cherches-tu à me faire mal ?_

_M'en veux-tu toujours si fort ?_

_Ne peux-tu pas me pardonner ?_

_S'il te plaît Edward, arrête..._

Les mouvements se firent plus brusques. Et le plus âgé chercha à se dérober. N'y parvenant pas, il se redressa et tenta de repousser son assaillant. Il le griffa, ses mains sans gants devenues inutiles.

Devant tant de hargne, le blond retourna son Colonel d'un mouvement adroit qu'on aurait dit pratiquer mille fois. Glissant son bras mécanique sous la gorge de l'homme en l'ayant tiré en arrière par ses courts cheveux noirs, il susurra :

« Regarde-moi, Flamme Alchimiste, j'ai une surprise pour toi... »

_Pas... pas ta voix..._

Les yeux sombres se tournèrent en même temps que le garçon le forçait à le regarder, l'obligeant à se contorsionner. La peau s'illumina. Le changement s'opéra.

_Pas toi..._

_Non !_

_Pas toi !_

_Lâche-moi !_

En prévision des ses cris, l'homonculus avait bâillonner Mustang d'une main. Il sourit en voyant ses yeux se remplirent d'une terreur sans nom. Il se mit à rire en sentant les dents s'attaquer à sa chair. C'était inutile. Il était bien trop puissant pour l'humain. Il n'avait eu qu'à s'assurer que ses précieux gants soient hors de portée. Et cet idiot ne l'avait même pas vu les éloigner, trop occuper à penser à ce qu'il ferait au jeune Elric...

« Tu es... pitoyable... Délicieusement...Pitoyable... Petit insecte... »

_Ne va pas si fort !_

_Et ton sang... qui m'emplit la bouche..._

_Pourquoi ris-tu en pleurant ?_

_Es-tu aussi fou qu'Edward le prétend ?_

L'homonculus chercha cette zone à l'aide de laquelle il était sûr de le faire plier. Tapant sur elle rudement, il entendit Mustang crier. Différemment. C'était un son doux... Presque aussi agréable que ses gémissements de douleur. Il se décida donc pour une alternance. Cognant un coup sur deux à côté tout en continuant à serrer sa gorge avec son bras, regrettant d'avoir du rompre le contact avec ses yeux suppliants.

_Si mal..._

_Si bon..._

_Mal..._

_Bon..._

_Pou...pourquoi...?_

« Je vais te faire jouir... »

_Non !_

_Pas ça !_

Mais, déjà, l'homonculus le retournait encore une fois. Il lui empoigna les mains, le défiant d'essayer de s'échapper. Mustang tenta quand même. Et le lourd presse-papier qui trônait sur son bureau vint heurter sa tempe. Un peu de sang... L'homonculus le regarda, vérifiant qu'il avait compris.

_Merde..._

_Les papiers... ils sont tout froissés...tout sales..._

_Hawkeye..._

_Fâchée..._

Mais une main le sortit de la maigre échappatoire psychologique qu'il s'était trouvée, le branlant sans aucune douceur tandis que les reins reprenaient leur danse infernale en lui, le faisant à nouveau crier.

_Mal._

_Bon._

_Mal._

_Bon._

_Bon._

_Mal._

_Bon._

_Bon._

_Si bon._

_Ah..._

Il le prit par la hanche, continuant à faire aller sa main au même rythme, le regardant s'abandonner un peu plus à chaque mouvement sur son sexe. C'était si facile...

Il le sentait venir.

Les contractions arrivèrent, et il le regarda jouir.

« Je devrais te tuer, maintenant... Pour ce que tu as fait... »

_Aaaah... Monstre._

_Me tuer ?_

_Pour ce que j'ai fait ? _

_Qu'ai-je fait ?_

_Oui..._

_Tue-moi..._

_Je ne mérite pas de vivre._

_Je suis trop faible._

_Et je suis inutile..._

L'homonculus se sentit venir, lâchant le membre de l'humain pour mieux le saisir par la taille maintenant qu'il l'avait fait plier, cognant en lui en frissonnant.

**Ça vient...**

Et il se libéra en lui, sentant les vagues du plaisir déferler.

Il se laissa aller un instant, puis se redressa.

« Mais tu dois vivre... Encore un peu. Ne fais plus rien de stupide et... pense à moi ! »

L'homonculus le repoussa en souriant et le délaissa,.

_Et ,alors qu'enfin, cette créature s'éloigne, je souhaiterais qu'il reste._

_Juste pour ne pas être seul._

_Et puis, entre monstres, on se comprend._

_J'en suis sûr._

_Envy..._

_Je te brulerai._

_Et je pourrai enfin sourire en voyant tes cendres volter devant mes yeux._

La porte claqua.

Et le silence fit place à des pleurs.

_Je ne veux plus rester seul..._

Fin.


End file.
